Stupid in school
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Duncan is stupid in school. One-shot. I do not own Stupid in School by Brian Regan or TDI


**I DO NOT OWE STUPID IN SCHOOL OR TDI I AM NOT USING IT IN ORDER OR ALL OF IT. I saw it on a youtube video and thought it would be funny with TDI  
**

**Brian Regan- Duncan**

**Planet dude-Geoff**

**Teacher-Courtney**

**Erwin-Noah**

**smart kid-Owen**

**Little ego- Lindsey**

**Duncan: **I wish I would've study more in school you. The day it all went wrong was the day they started the Spelling Bee, you know. Up until that day I was an idiot but no else know, you know. Spelling Bee day popped up.

**Courtney: **Everyone against the wall. It's time for public humaltion. Spell a word wrong sit down in front of your friends."

**Duncan: **That's great for little egos.

**Lindsey: **Hey! Look at me I'm a moron. I wasn't even close. I was using numbers and stuff!

**Duncan: **That's why I admire the kid who spelled it wrong on purpose you know. He knew he wasn't going to win so why stand there for three hours. First round.

**Owen: **Cat. K-A-T I'm out of here.

**Duncan: **and has he passed you.

**Owen: **I know there's two t's.

**Duncan: **I remember my teacher asking me one day.

**Courtney: **Duncan, what's the i before e rule?

**Duncan: **Um.. I before e... always.

**Courtney: **What are you in idiot, Duncan?

**Duncan: **Appartently. So she explains it.

**Courtney: **No, Duncan it's i before e expect after c and sounding like a is a neighbor in way on weekends and holidays and all throughtout May and you'll always be wrong no matter what you say!"

**Duncan: **It's a hard rule. It's a tough rule. Plurals were hard to.

**Courtney: **Duncan how do you make a word plural?

**Duncan: **You had an s... you had an s... to the end of it.

**Courtney: **When?

**Duncan: **Uh... on WEEKENDS and HOLIDAYS!

**Courtney: **No Duncan No.

**Duncan: **So she askes this smart kid who knew everything, Noah.

**Courtney: **Noah, what the plural form of ox?

**Noah: **Oxen. The farmer uses oxen.

**Courtney: **Duncan!

**Duncan: **What?

**Courtney: **What's the plural form of box?

**Duncan: **Boxen. I brought two boxen of donuts.

**Courtney: **No Duncan no. Let's try another one. Noah, what the plural form of goose?

**Noah: **Geese. I saw a flock of geese.

**Courtney: **Duncan!

**Duncan: **What?

**Courtney: **What's the plural form of moose?

**Duncan: **Moosen. I saw a flock of moosen. There were many of 'em. Many much moosen. Out in the woods…in the wood-es…in the woodsen. The meese want the food in the woodesen…food is the eatenesen…the meese want the food in the woodesenes…food in the woodesenes."

**Courtney: **Duncan, you in imbecile.

**Duncan: **Imbecilen!

**Courtney: **Duncan, what the hell are you talking about?

**Duncan: **I don't know. I don't know, really. I think the worst day was the day the science project was due. Waking up that morning…that was fun, huh? Your head would pop off that pillow, "Oh, no! That's due today." I had nine months to work on it; I did nothing. I have a cardboard box of boxen. And you'd show up; you're scared because you don't have anything good and you find out all the other kids their parents made theirs for 'em. I hated that, yanno? They're backing them in on flatbed trucks. One kid with a volcano…he didn't know how to zip up his own pants but he built a volcano. "How'd you swing that? I didn't know what to do for my project so I brought in a paper cup filled with dirt just hoping that she'd know I'm an idiot and just walk right on past me just as long as I was holding something.

**Courtney: **What do you have there, Duncan?

**Duncan: **It's a cup of dirt. Just put an 'F' on it there and let me go home.

**Courtney: **Well, explain it.

**Duncan: **Well, it's a cup with dirt in it. I call it 'Cup of Dirt.' You should move on now. Just go ahead and move on. Head on down the line there. So she went to this one kid; there's a kid in my class who made the same solar system like 19 years in a row. A bunch of Styrofoam balls held together with coat hangars. "Hey, you're breaking some new ground there, Copernicus."

**Geoff: **The big yellow one's the sun. The yellow one is the sun.

**Courtney: **OK, alright, what are these other planets?

**Geoff: **The big yellow one is the sun.

**Courtney: **Alright! Calm down!

**Geoff: **Uh…(shouts) ALRIGHT!"

**Read and Review!!!!!!!**


End file.
